The Real Akatsuki
by Yayaoi
Summary: Akatsuki adalah organisasi rusuh, tanpa damai, dan aneh. Gak percaya? baca dong nih fict keren!  WARNING! YAOI, no lemon kok, Don't like Don't read, okay? Mind to RnR?


**Title :**

**The Real Akatski**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Sampe saya maraton sedunia juga Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Humor, and Romance**

**Rate :**

**T –Masih aman untuk dibaca, hanya sekedar ciuman-**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, Gajeness, OOC, err~ Canon?, Don't like this fict? Don't read!**

**A/N: **

**Olaaa semuaaaa, author nista balik lagi dengan bocah-bocah akatsuki. Temanya humor, garing, jayus gimanaaa gitu.**

**Fict ini tuh ceritanya akatsuki itu sebenernya adalah organisasi gaje sedunia, namun dengan catatan-catatan kriminal yang mereka buat, mereka di anggap sebagai organisasi paling bahaya sedunia.**

**Oke deh dari pada saya kebanyakan cing-cong mendingan readers langsung aja baca ceritanya, Enjoy reading!**

**~Begin~**

Akatsuki... Organisasi gelap yang gosipnya seluruh anggotanya bertampang sangar dan otak mereka cerdasnya bukan main melebihi Light Yagami. Benarkah itu? Namanya juga gosip kadang bener kadang nggak, so pasti gosip itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Mengapaa? Mari kita segera ke TKP.

"TOBIIII! KAU APAKAN TANAH LIAT KUUU? UN!" teriak Deidara dari arah kamar Deidara dan Tobi.

"Ampun senpai~ Tobi gak sengaja nelen tanah liat senpai, abis Tobi laper banget dan ngeliat tanah liat senpai tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lanta. Tobi ngerasa kalo tanah liat itu kayaknya enak banget, jadi Tobi telen," jelas Tobi sambil menghindar celana dalam, bra, dan _g-string_ Deidara (buset pakaian dalem cewe semua) yang dilempar oleh Deidara.

"Huuu, padahal aku mau bikin patung Sasori-danna... tanah liat limited edition itu, cuman bisa didapetin di kuburan mbah surip..un," rengek Deidara

"Gomen deh senpai~ Tobi bikinin deh patung Sasori-senpai," kata Tobi

"Bener nih? un"

"Bener"

"Sumpeh? un"

"Sumpeh"

"Ah masa? un"

"Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Deidara-senpai gak usah khawatir Sasori-danna pasti seneng dapet patung buatan Tobi!" kata Tobi penuh semangat

"Mmmh...kalo bisa Sasori-danna nya cuman pake _g-string_ yaa... un," request Deidara

"Oke, beres un" kata Tobi yang udah mulai ketularan virus "un" ckckck benar-benar virus yang berbahaya, oke ini jayus

Sementara itu, sepasang sejoli sedang peluk-peluk mesra di kamar mereka. Mau tau pasangan Yaoi ini? Merekalah seorang pria tampan keturunan Uchiha dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa a.k.a Itachi (status : husband nya author XD) dan seorang laki-laki bertampang hiu dengan wajah ancur abis, upil menyebar ke seluruh mukanya yang ancur itu, insangnya yang ceritanya pengen ngikutin gaya Naruto kagak kesampean itu dan...

"Giliran, Itachi aja lo bilang cakep masa gue kagak?" protes Kisame

Lah? Emang tampang lo ancur kan?

"Iya juga yaa...," kata Kisame sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan itu. Di rambutnya sudah dibangun Kutupolisme alias kota kutu, disana ada kutu rambut, kutu kasur, kutu busuk, tak ketinggalan juga kutu buku.

"Udah ah jangan ngejek gue lagi, serius napa?" protes Kisame lagi. Ah, merepotkan deh.

"Kisame, seandainya aku jadi bunga kau jadi apanya?" tanya Itachi

"Aku mau jadi lebahnya, biar bisa nyedot kamu terus-terusan," jawab Kisame gombal

"Seandainya aku jadi bulan kau jadi apanya?" tanya Itachi

"Aku jadi langit aja deh biar bisa bareng sama kamu terus," jawab Kisame makin gombal

"Seandainya aku jadi suami author maukah kau jadi pembantunya?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Loh kok pertanyaannya jadi melenceng begini? Woy author yang bener dong!" protes Kisame keras

Hahahahaha. Sorii... oke lanjut-lanjut readers udah ngambek nih gara-gara leluconnya jayus.

"Itachi," ucap Kisame lembut sambil memegang dagu Itachi

"Kisame," ucap Itachi membalas panggilan Kisame

Kisame menarik wajah Itachi mendekat dengan wajahnya. Itachi bisa merasakan bau busuk nafas Kisame menerpa wajahnya. Mau mati rasanya Itachi mencium bau yang sangat tidak sedap itu, untunglah Itachi orang baik hati, dermawan, sopan, santun, beradat, dan...*digeplak readers dan Kisame karena banyak bacot*

Kisame membawa Itachi ke dalam ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Itachi dapat meraskan lidah Kisame mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi mengizinkan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kisame, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Itachi, mencicipi mulut Itachi yang terasa agak asam itu. Lidahnya dan lidah Itachi beradu di dalam mulut Itachi. Saliva bercampur menjadi satu, menerobos keluar dari kedua bibir yang bertautan itu.

Merasa paru-parunya berteriak meminta Oksigen, Kisame melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap lekat mata onyx Itachi. Oh, sungguh mata yang indah. Author pun tak berdaya menghadapi pandangan mata onyx ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kisame menyeret Itachi ke arah kasur... mereka akan melakukan hal yang...

Yang...

Yang...

Yang...

Yang...

Yang...

Yang pasti membuat para fujoshi/fudanshi berpikir mesum. Hayooo, siapa yang mikir mesum? Kompakan deh sama author!

Karena ini rate T tak bisa ditampilkan mereka sedang melakukan hal yang... yang... *dikeroyokin karena teralu bertele-tele* yang pasti itu.

Mari pindah kamar, ah ke kamar Kakuzu ama Hidan aja. Mumpung kangen ama aa Idan dan aa Auzu.

"Dan, kok gue merasa merinding dipanggil aa Auzu ama author ya?" sindir Kakuzu yang membuat author terpuruk

"Jangankan elo, gue aja rasanya pengen ngubur diri dipanggil aa Idan ama author" 

Mamih~ aku dikatain~ aku kan anak baik *ketularan virus "anak baik" nih*

"Ck ck ck gitu aja sedih, kan Cuma _kidding,_" kata Kakuzu

"Eh Kuzu,"

"Buset nama gue jelek banget "Kuzu" yang keren napa?"

"Emang lo mau dipanggil apa?"

"Secara muka gue tuh mirip banget sama pemain film Harry Potter, panggil gue Daniel aja deh,"

Mendengar permintaan yang super duper wuper mustahil itu, Hidan berdoa pada om Jashin

"JASHIN! BERILAH AKU KEKUATAN UNTUK MENGHADAPI SEGALA COBAAN INI, JANGAN ENGKAU MEMBUATKU SENGSARA DENGAN BERPARTNER DENGAN ORANG SABLENG MATA DUITAN INI! BERIKAN IA KESADARAN BAHWA IA SAMA SEKALI GAK MIRIP SAMA ABANG SAYA DANIEL RADCLIFFE, IA MALAH MIRIP SULE BERCADAR, YANG CADARNYA BAU PANTAT KUDA BELOM CEBOK" teriak Hidan ga jelas gitchu deh

"Hei, Hidan penganut musrik saya..." Om Jashin berdialog

"Ya?"

"Agar kau masih bisa bertahan hidup, bekeplah Kakuzu itu dengan tali rafia yang sudah dilapisi darah tumbuhan dan chakramu sendiri, sumpel mulutnya dengan sendal Pein yang udah bertahun-tahun gak dicuci dan penuh dengan kotoran sapi, bawalah ia ke tempat dewa kematian, tukarkan dia dengan undian berhadiah!" nih Om Jashin ngasih saran atau promosi sih?

Sedangkan Hidan bingung, dari manakah ia bisa mendapatkan darah tumbuhan? Secara tumbuhan emang punya darah? Terus apakah benar Pein sebegitu joroknya? Dan undian berhadiah, ia tak yakin bisa menang dalam undian itu *?*

Sementara Kakuzu lagi sibuk ngitungin duit hasil nyolong celana dalamnya Deidara. Dia obral dipasar sambel tereak-terak "OBRAL! CELANA DALAM UKE TERSEKSI DI AKATSUKI, DEIDARA! BELI 10 DAPET DISKON 99%! BURUAN SEME-SEME, MUMPUNG BELOM KETAHUAN SAMA SEME DAN UKE YANG BERSANGKUTAN!"

Alhasil, seme-seme mesum yang ngefans sama Deidara negborong tuh celana dalem. Mesumnyaa...

"Eh, Uzu!" panggil Hidan membuat buyar kosentrasi Kakuzu

"Makin jelek aja sih nama panggilan gue?" protes Kakuzu

"Emang lo pada dasarnya jelek jadi jangan merasa tersinggung!" balas Hidan

"Sejelek-jeleknya gue, si author juga ngefans ama gue tau! Mana mungkin dia suka sama lo yang rambutnya udah kayak klimis ubanan!" bantah Kakuzu

Sudah-sudah, saya suka semua cowo di akatsuki karena semua super cute, oh minus Kisame yaaa...amit-amit gue sama dia!

"Eh KAKUZU, lo tau nggak kalo Pein sama Konan tadi malem abis asoy geboy di kamarnya?" tanya Hidan yang udah ketularan author tukang ngegosip

"Hah, masa? Yang bener? Shit, mendingan kita rekam aja ya... kenapa lo gak bangunin gue, Dan?" gerutu Kakuzu gak jelas

"Yeee, lo udah gue bangunin tapi emang lo nya aja yang males bangun" protes Hidan

"Kenapa lo gak ngerekam aja sihhh?" tanya Kakuzu sebal

"Lo pikir akatsuki punya _handy cam_? Secara lo tuh pelit. Buat betulin genteng aja lo gak mau nyerahin uang anggota bagaikan itu uang lo sendiri!" teriak Hidan tepat di telinga Kakuzu

"_Slow_, Dan, oke gue tau gue pelit gak usah teriak di telinga gue kali!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngusap-ngusap telinganya, dan memeriksa apakah ia menjadi tuli?

"Emang kenapa sih, lo pengen banget ngerekam? Buat apaan emang?" tanya Hidan

"Pengen gua _upload_ ke YouTube, siapa tau bisa lebih terkenal dari video ArielLuna terus gue jadi _famous_?"

Hidan hanya menepuk dahi frustasi. Nih anak karena bergaul ama Light Yagami mulu kali ya makanya jadi narsis begini?

"Narsis sekali-kali pede biar cepet laris..." Lah kok malah lagunya Saykoji yang narsis sih?

"Gue kan fansnya Saykoji" Kakuzu mengaku

"Gue sih fansnya Hidan" kata Hidan gaje, lah nih anak ketularan narsis juga apa ya?

"Het dahh...lo search deh Kakuzu lovers di pesbuk (facebook) gua yakin langsung berderet dah" kata Kakuzu promosi

"Iye, tapi anggotanya cuman satu masing-masing grup" sindir Hidan

"Dari pada lo, Hidan klimis poreper (_forever_), makan tuh rambut klimis!"

Ah, tinggalin aja yuk dua orang yang sibuk berantem itu. Ke Zetsu aja tuh yang dari tadi kagak disebut-sebut.

"Emang gua siapa harus disebut-sebut, hah?" bentak Zetsu hitam

"Siapa aja boleh yang penting oke" kata Zetsu putih

"Berisik lu!"

"Lu lebih berisik dari tadi nyanyiin lagunya ST12 mulu, tuh di warungnya Kakuzu jualan es teh manis harganya 12 rebu per teguk!" balas Zetsu putih

"Lo daritadi nyanyiin lagunya band D'Bagindas, kuping gue panas dengernya. Mendingan juga My Chemical Romance" balas Zetsu hitam tak kalah kesal

"Jiah, MCR! Panic At The Disco dong, mantep dah!" kata Zetsu putih

"Beh, Kenapa jadi berantem begini sih?" tanya Zetsu hitam bingung

"Tau nih, lah tadi kita mau ngapain?" tanya Zetsu putih yang udah pikun

"Aaakh, gara-gara tubuh kita nyambung, otak kita juga nyambung padahal gue itu lebih pinter dari pada lo!" keluh Zetsu hitam

"Enak aja, ini kan gara-gara lo! Pake segala nyoba-nyoba jurus terlarang yang udah tau namanya jurus TERLARANG berarti tuh jurus gak boleh digunakan, dan gini deh akibat perbuatan lo, gara-gara lo semua cewek lari ngeliat gue" kata Zetsu putih

"Iya, muka lo nyeremin tau!" kata Zetsu hitam

"APA? Banyak orang bilang gue tuh mirip banget sama Robert Pattinson" bantah Zetsu putih

"SIAPA YANG BILANG HAH?" tanya Zetsu hitam emosi.

"Se-mu-a-o-rang" jawab Zetsu putih memberi penekanan terhadap setiap suku kata

"Oke, kumpulin semua anggota akatsuki, kita tanya lo tuh mirip siapa?" tantang Zetsu hitam

"Deal" kata Zetsu putih

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah mengumpulkan seluruh anggota akatsuki di ruang rapat mereka

"What Happent aya naon atuh?" tanya Sasori

"Tau nih, danna gangguin kita pacaran aja ya, un" kata Deidara kesal

"Padahal sebentar lagi, Tobi anak baik selesai buat patung Sasori-senpai pake _g-string_" kata Tobi

"Yang bener? Wah gak nyangka lo ada bakat juga un" kata Deidara sambil nepuk punggung Tobi

"Siapa yang pake _g-string_?" tanya Sasori penuh selidik

"Ng...Anu...Mmmh...Aku danna yang pake _g-string_ un" kata Deidara. Bagaimana pun juga, patung itu kejutan untuk Sasori

"Oooh, kamu masih pake yang begituan toh" kata Sasori kalem

"Hei, Zetsu kenapa sih kita mesti ngumpul?" tanya Kisame kesal karena kegiatannya dengan Itachi terganggu

"Tau nih, gue kan lagi main Pet Society di pesbuk, lagi ada tema baru nih!" kata Kakuzu

"Gue juga lagi _mention_ an sama Om Jashin nih!" kata Hidan tak mau kalah sama Kakuzu

"Zetsu, katakan saja!" kata Pein yang akhirnya kebagian dialog

Zetsu putih menari nafas sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan (ciee gayaknya udah kayak pak Soekarno).

"Sebagai sesama anggota, kita harus mempunyai rasa solidaritas, kita harus jujur kepada sesama anggota. Dan apakah selama ini kita saling jujur? Kita Akatsuki. Organisasi yang mampu membuat semua orang lari tunggang langgang hanya dengan menyebut nama Akatsuki. Membuat orang lebih baik memilih mati ketika bertemu salah satu diantara kita. Dan apakah kita harus tak-Umppph!" mulut Zetsu putih disumpel pake sendal Pein yang sudah bertahun-tahun ga dicuci dan penuh kotoran sapi

"Kalo mau pidato, gih sana ke mimbar Jakarta! Kita disini mau santai!" seru Pein galak

"Hoeek~~ eswete nih sendal bener-bener bikin orang mau mati!" kata Zetsu putih

"Udah langsung _to the point_ aja deh," kata Zetsu hitam

"Oke, oke. _Friends_ sebagai teman yang baik, gue minta kalian semua jujur ke gue" terang Zetsu putih

"Apa?" tanya seluruh anggota akatsuki minus Zetsu

"Menurut kalian, gue itu mirip apa?" tanya Zetsu langsung

"Buntelan duri putih" jawab Konan

"Duren nyemplung ke cat putih" jawab Pein

"Landak langka warna putih" jawab Kakuzu

"Albino jelek!" jawab Hidan

"Pengamen jalanan" jawab Itachi

"Anak paus" jawab Kisame

"Orang ketelen _venus fly trap_" jawab Sasori

"Hichigo dari Bleach" jawab Tobi

"Mahkluk Hidup" jawab Deidara

Mendengar jawaban seluruh anggota akatsuki yang tak ada satu orang pun yang jawab dia mirip Robert Pattinson, Zetsu terpuruk di pojokan.

"Seenggaknya, makasih ya Tobi, bilang aku kayak Hichigo" kata Zetsu

"Sama-sama senpai~" kata Tobi

Well itu dia akatsuki, tak ada yang tau bahwa sebegitu gilanya organisasi ini. Orang-orang menganggap mereka sembunyi di markas mereka yang gelap untuk merencanakan pembunuhan sadis. Kalau saja mereka tau akatsuki seperti apa... aib dah tuh.

~Owari~

**A/N :**

**Huwahahaha, gimana gayus gak? Eh salah, jayus gak?**

**Oh ya maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak readers megerti karena kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang saya buat sesuka saya *dikeroyokin***

**Mind to review or flame?**


End file.
